geoadventurefandomcom-20200223-history
Jon Arcana
Jon Arcana is a passionate composer, magician and in more recent times a bodybuilder. Jon primarily hangs out in Roller Jam with his girlfriend Sam. He is a antagonist of mild important in the GEOAdventures. Skills and Traits Jon Arcana is shown to be a charming and flamboyant individual who holds his charm in great esteem. He frequently associates with ])4vi and Vincent, though he deeply resents their own vast array of abilities. Jon Arcana usually fights with a combination of his magic tricks and strength. He always keeps tarot cards on him and its implied that he has done readings with them as a side job at some point in his life. In his battles Jon usually flips the cards to repel his attackers. Much like GEO and Vincent, Jon is extremely strong and on the short side. In the GEOAdventures Jons most important appearance in the GEOAdventure is when Jon goes to Davy requesting information on, "Magic." Davy responds to the inquiry by showing off his Super Davy form and then uses his signature Aura magic. Davy, noticing how impressed Jon is with the skill, seizes the moment and reveals to Jon that GEO and Boil have the foremost, "magic" items of their categories. Jon is convinced that as a prime magician he deserves to have the best magic around and is about to journey to defeat GEO and Boil. But before Jon leaves, Davy sends his sidekick: the traitor Mattie Boi to tell Jon everything he needs to know on his journey. Knowing Deadfishes relationship with GEO and Boil, Jon uses his girlfriend: Sam, to send an invitation to Deadfish to attend a Roller Jam party. This works as planned and Deadfish also comes with the rest of the main GEOAdventurer team. The party occurs fairly normally for Deadfish, Reuben and Icepick. But Deadfish starts to notice GEO and Boil are missing. Deadfish responds by inquiring to Sam if she has seen them. Sam disarms Deadfish though by sweetalking him and flirting with him. Deadfish is uneasy over this, especially in the context of Alana but before Deadfish could face this moral challenge, Icepick trys sweeping Sam away in another one of his heavy handed romance attempts, giving Deadfish enough time to leave. Sam slaps Icepick in the face for interrupting her plans. Deadfish starts looking around but before much time passes Deadfish notices Jon go in a electronic looking door through a narrow path on the ice rink side of the arena. Deadfish seeing less of a crowd barely gets through the skating rink and goes to the exit of the skating rink and then into the narrow path. Deadfish examines the tightly shut solid steel door. Puzzled over how it could open, Deadfish jokingly replies, "Open Sesame." This works but before Deadfish could think into how this works he remembers that this used to be a premier magic trick Jon used to advertise from Deadfishes past time in Roller Jam. Deadfish runs up a spiral hallway and finds a trapped GEO and Boil. Deadfish comes in on a angry diatribe by Jon over why GEO and Boil did not bring their Holy Weapons. Before Jon can say anymore though, a frantic Deadfish body slams Jon. Jons athletic prowess lets him shrug it off fairly well despite Deadfishes notorious weight. Jon though declares victory immediately assuming that Deadfish was like GEO and Boil who did not bring their Holy Weapons. Deadfish however reveals that he indeed brought his Helswath. A showdown occurs where he uses his tornado attack. Despite Deadfishes poor resistance to it Deadfishes was too sturdy and Deadfishes Helswath was too strong for Jon to keep taking hits on. Jon surrenders and conveys this gesture by freeing GEO and Boil. After this, the three get the others and get out of Roller Jam. Jon is left downtrodden and miserable until a concerned Sam comes to his aid. Sam affirms her love for him while Jon affirms that he does not need magic since he has the best girl in the world instead. Relationship with Deadfish Jon Arcana can be described as a charming rival to Deadfish. This shows itself as Boil becomes less of an antagonist to Deadfishes life. Jon Arcana also holds a fair bit of Deadfishes jealousy for going out with a girl that Deadfish had a crush on at some point. Its safe to say that this jealousy has been extinguished with the advent of Alana becoming Deadfishes girlfriend. Category:GEOAdventure Characters